As a laser oscillator that emits a laser beam with which a laser processing machine cuts a material, various oscillators such as a CO2 laser oscillator, a YAG laser oscillator, a disk laser oscillator, a fiber laser oscillator, or a direct diode laser oscillator (DDL oscillator) can be used.